Chasing Demons
by MmmLemony
Summary: Hawke presents Anders with a gift to chase away his demons, but what's supposed to chase away hers? (FemHawke / Anders)


The embers in the fireplace were all but dead and a warm, orange glow cast dramatic shadows over Anders as he sat on the plush bed, plucking haphazardly at the strings of a lute. His fingers toyed with the pegs, idly tuning it, though he would be the first to admit that he had no ear for music. The mage was naked, lazing against the mountain of pillows that Hawke insisted on keeping on the bed at all times. She had excused herself only moments ago after lighting a number of candles. With a chaste kiss, she left the room and he took ahold of the instrument that was resting beside the bed.

In the Circle he took lessons but was quickly dismissed and handed to the class in healing arts when he proved to have no ability for playing, although he found some enjoyment in singing Hawke to sleep. If she thought he couldn't carry a tune, she didn't say it.

The apostate's train of thought broke away and he stared at his feet from over the body of the lute. He wiggled and stretched his toes, arching his back and rolling his shoulders. He relaxed with a contented sigh and a soft smile on his face. He was home. This was where he belonged.

_But it's not where you're needed. _A part of him, Justice, reminded him bitterly.

But, then, he just shook his head to clear his mind. His life was perfect. Fat, happy, naked, warm, with a beautiful and brilliant woman to cuddle up to him each night and tell him stories. '_And you have gotten fat,' _Anders said to himself. His smile grew into a grin and he chuckled.

Just as he grabbed the lute by its neck and set it back, Hawke re emerged through the door, in an equal state of undress. A pang tugged at his heart before tugging at his groin, "My paragon of beauty." Anders called to her across the room and noticed that she was carefully inspecting an object clasped between her hands. He extended his own hand to her and she took it, allowing herself to be pulled on top of him to lie on his plump stomach. Her eyes brightened and she giggled, chin resting on his chest and staring up at him. "Alright, then. Share with the class."

"I got you a present."

"A present?" She nodded and held up one of her hands, balled in a fist. "What's the occasion?"

"I love you." Hawke's face brightened, though the bags under her eyes betrayed how tired she was. "And I saw the Dalish." Anders cocked an eyebrow and took her balled fist in his own, wary of what the Dalish could have possibly taught her. She let out a hearty laugh in response and kissed his knuckles. "Just stories, don't worry. No blood magic."

Anders let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding in, giving a brief thought towards Merrill. "Can I have my present now?" Hawke giggled again, pulling at his heartstrings, and she asked him sweetly to close his eyes. He obliged, squeezing his eyelids shut. For a painfully long moment, there wasn't any movement. Then, suddenly, she kissed his chest, nuzzling his nipple with her nose and he gasped loudly. A shock ran down his torso to his groin and he couldn't hold back the mangled groan that passed his lips.

"Hawke, if this is my gift-"

"Hush. You'll get it. Be patient."

To his maddening pleasure, she continued downward, hands generously running down his sides. She paused in her work to laugh and kiss the gentle swell of his stomach. "You're so cute."

"Now you've hurt my pride." He peaked out, catching only a glimpse of his lover kissing his belly and massaging his hips.

"Eyes closed." She commanded in a stern, yet playful voice. Anders grumbled in response, but followed her orders anyway. As a reward for his obedience, she moved lower with her kiss and nips.

"I fail to see how this-"

And then a light suckling on the tip of his cock. "Can't you keep your mouth shut? I'm getting there." He clamped his mouth shut as she lathered his penis with her tongue. He bucked his hips, but was met with resistance from her grip. "Ah-ah." She scolded and kept her course, licking the inside of his thigh and ghosting her fingertips of the opposite leg.

She was a tease, that much he understood from experience. With her mouth she bit into the lightly haired and creamy flesh just below his testicles, sucking and lapping at it for awhile until she felt satisfied and pulled away with a pop, admiring the purpling skin. "Unless oddly placed love bites are my present..."

"Is sucking your cock the only thing that will make you quiet?"

Anders paused, face flushed and mouth parted. Then, after taking a long breath, "Yes."

"I'm about to not give you a present."

To show her appreciation for his newfound vow of silence, Hawke lazily began to palm his apparent erection. He sighed contentedly, but didn't utter a word.

The Champion's lips kissed affectionately at his knees, determined that no part of him go unloved. When she inched her way to his feet, her hand began to move faster. The male apostate arched his back and gasped, hips thrusting in time with her movements. Then, much to his dismay, she stopped and worked with both hands to fasten something around his ankle. Anders gave a frustrated sigh and balled his fists in the sheets. "By the Maker!" He swore loudly.

"Oh hush."

"Can I open them now?"

"No." Punctuated by a kiss on his stomach and a gentle massage to his paunch. "You've gotten fat."

"And?"

Hawke hummed to herself and slid her body so she was lying on top of him, lips curved into a grin only inches from his own. "And I like it." She cupped the side of his face and blew on his eyelids. "You can open them now."

The healer opened his eyes, greeted by his smiling lover and smiled himself. Raising his right leg to wrap around her thigh, a quiet tinkling caught his ears. He propped himself up on his elbows and the pair turned their attention to his ankle. Encircled just above his foot was a chain decorated with tiny gold bells that jingled when he moved. Sitting up to get a closer look, Anders was in awe at the beauty. "What is it?"

"It's an ankle bracelet." Obviously. "A Dalish bell bracelet." The glimmer in her eyes told him that there was a story behind it. Always with her and stories.

"Tell me about it." Her face lit up and she snuggled into his lap, choosing to ignore Anders' cock pressed to her back.

"The Keeper told me that a long time ago, before men enslaved the elvhen, people in the tribe would wear them around their ankles and wrists and necks because the sound they make would scare away demons." Hawke shrugged her shoulders, dark hair coming undone from its bun and falling over her shoulders. "So I bought it for you. To chase away your demons."

Anders was so overcome with emotion that tears welled in his eyes. She laid her head back on the pillow and he adjusted himself so he was above her, weight resting on his hands. "And what, my dear, do you have to chase away your demons?"

And there was that smile. That brilliant smile that could light up a room.

"You."


End file.
